A television broadcast or other program service transmission may include one or more broadcast advertisements. Such advertisements are shown periodically during the display of a particular channel and are familiar to television viewers. For example, a broadcast advertisement may be shown before and after the airing a particular program, as well as at periodic intervals during the program. Broadcast advertisements may feature products and services, such as automobiles, gaming systems, restaurants, recently released films, and so on.
In some instances, a broadcast advertisement may be produced by a local merchant or retailer and shown locally. In this type of broadcast advertisement, the advertisement itself may contain information as to where featured product or service may be purchased. For example, a small business owner with a shop located in the downtown area of particular city may produce a broadcast advertisement that is then shown on local television stations in the city. This type of advertisement may include the shop's address and/or directions to the shop's location.
In other instances, a broadcast advertisement may be produced by merchant or other seller whose products are available through various retailers that located in different areas. For example, an automobile manufacturer may produce a broadcast advertisement for its latest model and that advertisement may air in different cities. In this type of broadcast advertisement, the advertisement may not provide any information as to where or how a product featured in the advertisement may be purchased. For such advertisements, a viewer may wish to purchase the product featured in the advertisement, but may be at a loss as to where or how the product may be purchased.